


Oportunidad

by MariSolez



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez
Summary: Entonces, Spiderman conoce a Deadpool en medio de una persecución, después Peter Parker conoce a Wade Wilson en la fila de un puesto de perros calientes, entonces Wade suma dos más dos y descubre la identidad de Spiderman, hay un ramo horrible por ahí también.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Oportunidad

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Mi primera historia spideypool!!

  
Peter esquivo la patada de un extraño delincuente mutante, o eso creía, el color verde y estado pegajoso en todo su cuerpo junto con las pupilas enormes se lo indicaban.

Cuando regresó una patada al costado del hombre este salto hacia atrás terminando en una extraña pose en el suelo, muslos abiertos, rodillas dobladas y brazos apoyados en medio.

—Oye, busca tu propio estilo.

El tipo solo sonrió diabólicamente antes de abrir la boca y dejar salir su larga lengua.

—¿Qué rayos? —exclamó Peter esquivando la lengua —. Eso es asqueroso.

Estaba en la ciudad de Nueva York, ni siquiera sabía porque se sorprendía, dios, el mes pasado lucho contra un tipo rinoceronte, la semana antes de eso, con un hombre demente que usaba una pecera en la cabeza.

Saltó para colocarse encima de una pared y llegar a una altura privilegiada antes de lanzar con su brazo derecho un disparo desde su muñeca.

El hombre saltó alto esquivando la telaraña, él salto literalmente como el de una rana.

Bueno, eso dejaba las cosas bastantes claras, aunque Peter no había tenido muchas dudas sobre que poder tenía ese mutante.

Tipo rana entonces tomó la bolsa del suelo que había terminado ahí al inicio de la pelea tras salir del asalto en el banco y comenzó a correr intentando escapar, Peter bufo y estiró su brazo liberando una telaraña hacia la cornisa de un edifico para comenzar a balancearse en persecución, después de unas calles al no ver tantos transeúntes, Peter se balanceo y estiró sus piernas preparándose para impactar la espalda del mutante y derribarlo.

Sin embargo, Peter fue el derribado.

Por un extraño vestido de cuero que parecía estar construido como un edificio.

Ambos terminaron en un incomodo y doloroso enjambre de manos, pies y telaraña sobre la acera.

—¿Qué? —se quejó Peter sorprendido y adolorido, mirando hacia arriba descubrió a un hombre vestido de rojo y negro, máscara del mismo color con círculos blancos rodeados de negro en los ojos.

El hombre solo parecía estar mirando a Peter fijamente, después de un minuto entero, Peter se sintió incomodo.

—Oye, ¿estas bien?

El hombre abrió la boca, soltó un largo y agudo chillido antes de pasar a un grito emocionado, Peter hubiera tapado sus oídos si sus manos no estuvieran pegadas a una pierna y costado del hombre sobre él, que estaba en medio de las piernas de Peter, la posición era extraña y comprometedora.

—Ohdiosohdiosohdios —chilló.

Peter solo parpadeó confundido bajo la máscara, _quizás golpeó su cabeza en la caída_ , pensó.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó por segunda vez.

El tipo cerró la boca, pareció alzar las cejas, y bueno, Peter quería saber como lograba hacer su máscara tan expresiva.

—Soy… Deadpool —dijo entonces con voz grave —. ¿Vienes mucho por aquí, bebé?

Peter no pudo evitar reír divertido, también un poco incrédulo.

—Bueno si, soy Spiderman y estamos en Nueva York.

—Así que… ¿Spiderman, eh? —su voz pretendía ser casual y sugerente.

Peter sonrió sintiéndose extraño, la situación era tan extraña.

—Aha, ¿y tú Deadpool, eh? —contestó con diversión.

_He escuchado ese nombre antes…_

—El mismo, único e incomparable, amante de la comida mexicana y las golden girl, tu más ferviente admirador, vine a esta ciudad solo por ti nene —susurró seductor —. Y a matar a un capo —agregó ocurrente.

Peter volvió a parpadear con confusión, y entonces recordó donde había escuchado ese nombre, gimió molesto.

—Sé quien eres. —Coulson le había advertido sobre el demente y peligroso Deadpool —. Un villano.

—Soy un mercenario —aclaró como si corrigiera a un niño, moviendo el dedo índice frente a su rostro y todo —. En realidad prefiero el termino antihéroe.

Peter frunció el ceño. —¿Tus manos están libres? ¿Qué esperas para liberarnos?

—Bueno, ¿Por qué haría eso? Estoy encima de Spiderman, muchas de mis fantasías comienzan así —ronroneo.

—Yo eso… no… eso no explica lo que te pregunte —balbuceo.

Peter sintió sus mejillas arder, sabía que Deadpool era peligroso y loco, Coulson alguna vez casi lo había hecho escribir una plana de esa oración.

—Mmm, no —tarareó con alegría.

Peter sintió repentinamente como uno de sus glúteos era mallugado. Abrió la boca indignado y completamente avergonzado.

—No —chilló —, suelta, suelta —se removió —. ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Oh, no aconsejaría qué te movieras tanto.

Peter frunció el ceño. —Detente, no… no te di permiso para tocarme.

Volvió a removerse, miró entre ambos a las armas que el otro llevaba sobre él, también notó las katanas atadas en x a la espalda.

Todo en Deadpool gritaba peligro, sus músculos, su cinturón con pistolas y cuchillos, sin embargo su sentido arácnido estaba tranquilo.

—¿Puedes cortar la telaraña con uno de esos cuchillos qué cargas? —inquirió con falsa calma —. La telaraña tarda horas en deshacerse.

—¿Por qué haría eso? Tengo al más sexy héroe debajo de mi, no quiero que esto termine.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

—Gracias… ¡no! Necesitamos liberarnos, tengo… tengo a un delincuente hombre sapo que atrapar.

Recordando su persecución, Peter arqueo su cuerpo como pudo y echo su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia la calle, transeúntes les daban una extraña mirada, el mutante no se veía por ningún lado.

 _Genial, lo deje escapar._ Pensó con amargura.

—Se escapó —gruñó molesto.

Escuchó un gemido por parte de Deadpool, Peter lo miró frunciendo el ceño, entonces sintió algo duro contra su trasero.

—Una de tus pistolas me esta molestando.

Deadpool rio. —Oh, eso no es una pistola, cariño.

Peter respiró hondo con la boca abierta antes de jadear incrédulo.

—¡Pervertido!

—Así me dicen, gracias —cantó, de alguna forma inclinandose más sobre Peter —. Fue tu culpa, te dije que no te movieras, si fue su culpa.

—Deadpool, no —regañó completamente mortificado —. Quítate de encima, ahora —ordenó.

—Por lo menos déjame terminar, cariño.

—Oh por Dios —gimió consternado —. Deadpool, quítate.

—No puedo, pegados, es el destino —dijo de forma mística.

—No seas ridículo.

—Es bueno que me conozcas, si no esta relación jamás funcionará.

Peter cerró los ojos y negó, Deadpool estaba siendo imposible. Y desprendía tanto calor.

—Necesito atrapar a ese delincuente, robo un banco —dijo esperando hacerlo entender.

—Pídelo amablemente —lloriqueó femeninamente.

Peter suspiró frustrado. —¿Podrías quitarte?

—Nuh huh —tarareó moviendo su cabeza —, se dulce, Spidey.

Peter apretó su mandíbula sintiéndose aun más abochornado, aun sentía la dureza contra su trasero.

—Deadpool —comenzó avergonzado, una vez agradeciendo internamente no pudiera verlo —, Dead... ¿podrías… podrías moverte por favor? —susurró suave.

Vio y escuchó al hombre tragar saliva, Peter ladeo la cabeza esperando.

—Mmm, Spidey —gimió como si algo le doliera —. Me matas pidiéndolo así, bajaría la luna por ti, compartiría mis chimichangas contigo.

Peter soltó un bufido de incredulidad. Observó a Deadpool hacerse con una navaja y comenzar a cortar.

Minutos después Peter se encontró libre, rápidamente, nervioso salió debajo de Deadpool y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos sobre la acera.

—¿No puedes esperar para alejarte de mi eh? —preguntó con amargura, una actitud completamente diferente —. Bueno, estas libre, largo.

Peter se sintió confundido, sin saber porque se acercó quedando frente al otro, miró hacia arriba, Deadpool era media cabeza más grande que él.

—No —dijo señalándolo —, me ayudarás a atraparlo, por tú culpa se escapo.

Deadpool miró del rostro enmascarado de Peter al dedo en su pecho, Peter alejó su mano repentinamente, y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—En realidad a él era aquí en quería atrapar, por casualidad te vi persiguiéndolo, sólo que era muy rápido y luego tu estabas ahí y zas —movió sus manos —. El destino hizo lo suyo.

—Ya no importa, ese tipo robo un banco, hay que atraparlo.

—Señor, si señor. —Un emocionado Deadpool llevó la mano a su frente saludándolo.

—Bien —dijo con exasperación —, vamos.

Peter dio media vuelta, enseguida escuchó un silbido de parte de Deadpool, de un salto se volvió para mirarlo, sus mejillas estaban rojas bajo la máscara.

—Deadpool —regañó.

—Con esa vista, webs, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.

—Qué… no… basta… me adelantare. —Peter lanzó una red a un edificio y comenzó a alejarse.

—Esta bien, yo te alcanzó en seguida, Spidey —gritó con emoción.

Peter negó, _¿en que me metí?._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
Peter estaba sorprendido, realmente sorprendido, había escuchado de las habilidades de Deadpool, pero vaya, el mercenario era increíble, en tan solo segundos había derrotado al tipo rana, lo tenia en el suelo con un pie sobre la espalda, le parecía algo gracioso la imagen que daban, cuando Deadpool sacó una pistola y apunto a la cabeza del mutante, Peter intervino de inmediato.

Le quitó el arma con ayuda de una telaraña, ignoró las quejas y se acercó.

—No lo puedes matar —exclamó alarmado.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió verdaderamente curioso, ladeando el rostro.

Parecía un niño confundido al qué le prohíban algo que quería para jugar.

—Es incorrecto, mucho.

—Robo un banco.

—Hay que dejar que la policía se encargue.

Deadpool bufó y dando un último pistón sobre la cabeza del tipo rana se alejó. Peter vio al mutante desmayado, después de devolver el arma, Peter lo ato a un poste junto con el dinero, entonces se alejó para dar media vuelta y enfrentar al mercenario, solo que ya no estaba.

—Huyó —se quejó, en realidad debería alegrarse de que Deadpool perdiera el interés en él y lo dejará solo.

No quería que lo asociaran con un mercenario psicótico y bocazas que era también uno de los más buscados por Shield, había descubierto eso la última vez que reviso.

Tampoco quería que su nuevo acercamiento con la organización fuera bajo esas circunstancias, la última vez las circunstancias ya habían sido bastante molestas.

Peter empezó a buscar a una persona que pudiera llamar a la policía, entonces un toque sobre su hombro lo hizo dar media vuelta.

Retrocedió con sorpresa al ver un ramo de flores con tierra, a decir verdad eran más arbustos y florecillas blancas, parpadeo ante el feo ramo qué olía bien y levantó la mirada para ver a Deadpool quien lo sostenía.

Hombros tensos, postura rígida, Deadpool volvió a ofrecerle el ramo, esta vez con un poco de brusquedad, el silencio se sintió pesado y lo intranquilizó ligeramente.

Sin saber porque, aceptó el ramo.

—Gracias… son… bonitas. —Peter le sacudió un poco de tierra en las raíces —. ¿Dónde las conseguiste?

El otro hombre se relajo, rasco su cabeza con clara incomodidad, moviéndose sobre sus pies con nerviosismo, Peter no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Un hombre siempre debe estar preparado para estas cosas, bebé.

Repentinamente una mujer mayor desde un balcón en un edificio cercano miró lo que parecía ser su huerto antes de mirar hacia la calle, directo hacia ellos.

—¡Devuélvanme mi perejil y romero malditos pillos disfrazados!

—Cierre la boca, anciana —gritó Deadpool de regresó —. Véalo como una contribución a la comunidad, sus plantas sirvieron como regalo para el gran Spiderman, debería estar agradecida.

Peter tuvo que reír ante la absurda situación, la mujer les hizo una señal nada decente con el dedo medio antes de entrar al departamento.

Deadpool jadeo indignado y apuntó con el pulgar sobre su hombro.

—¿Puedes creerlo?

—No esta bien que robes huertos, Deadpool, no se debe robar nada en realidad, pero gracias por el ramo, es… diferente.

Deadpool infló el pecho y cuadro los hombros de forma exagerada y graciosa.

—Lo que sea por ti, Spidey.

—Y gracias por ayudarme a atraparlo —miró al aun inconsciente hombre rana pegado al poste con telaraña —. Y supongo que gracias… ¿por no matarlo?

—Una vez más, lo que sea por ti, Spidey.

—Bueno, yo debo…

La mujer volvió a asomarse al balcón para gritar.

—¡Llame a la policía, ladrones!

—Oh, bien, debo irme ahora que la policía esta en camino.

Peter movió el ramo de hierbas y lanzó la telaraña al techo de un edificio para alzarse.

—Gracias otra vez, Deadpool.

—¿Significa que puedo volver a tocarte el trasero? —dijo esperanzado.

—No, significa que olvidaré ese hecho y lo demás que vino tras eso.

Se alejó balanceándose en el aire, entonces escucho qué Deadpool gritaba.

—¡Pero no me vine!

Peter casi choca contra la ventana de un edificio después de escuchar eso.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
Peter estaba hambriento, había pasado todo el día escribiendo un artículo, pero Jameson había devuelto su borrador, una y otra vez, al final aceptándolo milagrosamente antes de regañarlo sobre no conseguir una buena foto de Spiderman, para su jefe una buena foto de Spiderman sería uno donde pueda ser incriminado o aparezca haciendo algo ilegal, lo cual no sucederá.

Se detuvo en la fila frente a un carrito de perros calientes, subió el cierre de su sudadera y esperó balanceándose sobre sus pies, solo podía permitirse dos perros calientes, lo cual era triste dado qué podía comerse más de diez, tener un metabolismo acelerado apestaba cuando eras un universitario tomando un año libre para ahorrar con un trabajo mal pagado.

El dinero que no ahorraba se le iba en renta y comestibles.

A veces deseaba aceptar la oferta y volver a vivir con su tía May, pero arriesgarse a que descubriera su identidad como Spiderman o pudiera ponerla en peligro lo detenía, además del hecho qué su tía solo vivía de una pensión y de cuidar niños, Peter la ayudaba cuando lograba hacerla aceptar un poco de dinero, pero su tía era una mujer orgullosa y muy astuta, cuando estudiaba, normalmente ella era quien terminaba dándole dinero a Peter.

La fila avanzó y Peter escuchó un grito, la conmoción lo alertó, buscando algún peligro prestó atención al frente, el hombre que atendía el carrito se veía aterrorizado de un sujeto enorme con sudadera negra y encapuchado, varias personas en la fila se alejaron temiendo un asalto, queriendo averiguar lo que ocurría Peter caminó hacia el puesto ambulante.

—Hombre, deja de gritar solo quiero un maldito perro caliente —gruñó con enojo el hombre de capucha.

Peter se puso tenso, llegó junto a los hombres, el vendedor parecía asqueado y aterrorizado, sus manos temblaban.

Pensando que si se trataba de un asalto, miró las manos del otro hombre en busca de un arma, no encontró ningún arma, solo piel que parecía dolorosamente cicatrizada.

 _Quizás solo es un vagabundo pidiendo comida._ Pensó con pena sin poder dejar de observar las manos.

—¿Hay algún problema?

Probablemente había sido una confusión por parte de ambos, Peter alzó la vista para ver el rostro del hombre.

Retrocedió de forma involuntaria, un jadeo horrorizado escapó de su garganta ante lo que veía, tapó su boca para no dejar salir un grito, ojos azules llenos de ira y vergüenza lo miraron, enseguida sintió una puñalada de culpa.

El rostro del hombre tenia heridas, heridas que parecían graves y sumamente dolorosas justo como las de sus manos, no tenia cejas y por lo que podía ver bajó la capucha, era calvo, toda su cabeza y cuello estaban completamente cubiertos de cicatrices. Probablemente producto de un incendio, tal vez.

El hombre bajó la cabeza con brusquedad y dio media vuelta.

—Esto me pasa por enviar el jodido traje a la tintorería —masculló mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

Peter quitó la mano de su boca sintiendo vergüenza, sus tíos lo habían educado mejor, Peter estaba sumamente avergonzado por su reacción.

Sin dudar, comenzó a correr para alcanzar al hombre, lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo, cuando giró, Peter encontró tristeza en los ojos azules, se sintió a un peor, el hombre pareció confundido durante unos segundos antes de que pareciera completamente furioso, su sentido arácnido reaccionó, pero por primera vez, Peter lo ignoró.

—Lo siento —lamio sus labios con nerviosismo —, lo siento mucho, fue grosero de mi parte reaccionar así.

—No serias el primero —se quejó, intento soltarse pero Peter no lo permitió.

—Te compraré uno —susurró Peter, aflojó su agarre y movió su mano hasta la del otro para tomarla en un fuerte agarre con dedos entrelazados —, ven, por favor.

—No necesito tu lástima chico —masculló —. Tengo dinero.

Peter cerró la boca, sintiéndose doblemente avergonzado por haber pensado que era un vagabundo pidiendo comida, no podía empeorar las cosas diciendo eso.

—Lo sé, pero es una disculpa por haber sido tan grosero, déjame hacerlo, ¿por favor? —murmuró, dándole la que su tía decía, era su mirada de cachorrito que todo conseguía.

El hombre frunció el ceño antes de asentir con brusquedad.

Peter suspiró y sonrió contento, llevó consigo al hombre hacia al carrito, al llegar le dio una mirada molesta y reprobatoria al vendedor, quien cerró la boca y compuso su expresión.

—¿Qué les doy?

—Dos con todo, por favor.

Después retrocedió jalando al hombre hacia la acera, le sonrió tranquilizador, el otro solo lo estudiaba con confusión, Peter supuso que por su aspecto no muchas personas tenían gestos amables con él, lamento aun más su comportamiento de un principio.

Peter se dio cuenta que aun sostenía la mano del hombre, murmuró un lo siento y lo soltó retrocediendo un paso.

—No estas corriendo… o vomitando —miró la mano que Peter había sostenido.

Lo vio haciendo una mueca que esperaba fuera divertida y no revelará su incredulidad.

—Eso, eso sería exagerado, ¿no?

—Sucede con frecuencia —se encogió de hombros, echó la capucha al frente aun más y pareció encogerse metiendo las manos en las bolsas de la sudadera.

—Bueno, solo me sorprendí, no fue correcto qué reaccionará así…

El hombre volvió a encogerse de hombros sin mirarlo.

—Soy Peter Parker —se puso frente al hombre y extendió su mano —. Gusto en conocerte.

El hombre soltó una carcajada sin humor y lo observó como si Peter fuera una criatura extraña.

—Wade Wilson.

El apretón de manos pudo haber durado más de lo socialmente aceptado, pero Peter lo dejo pasar.

—¡Están listos!

Peter le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se dirigiera al carrito, el vendedor había sido sumamente rápido en la preparación, parecía no poder esperar para irse.

Pagó y acepto los platos rectangulares de cartón, efectivamente el vendedor inmediatamente se fue tras eso. Giró y ofreció la comida, Wade no dudo en aceptarla.

—Una vez más, lo siento.

—Esta bien, ya no pareces afectado.

Peter miró el cicatrizado rostro del hombre, ciertamente aun le causaba algo de miedo, pero también curiosidad, a pesar de eso no preguntaría, ambos eran desconocidos y ya había sido bastante mal educado. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran bonitos.

Se encogió de hombros en respuesta y sonrió.

Revisó su reloj, eran casi las siete, debía partir si quería tener tiempo para estudiar, tomar algunas fotografías y salir a dar una vuelta como Spiderman.

—Tengo que irme.

Wade no dejó de masticar.

—Si… tengo trabajo, pero vivo por aquí cerca así que... —señaló la calle tras él —, quizás nos veamos por ahí y-

—Voy en la misma dirección, te acompaño —interrumpió.

Peter sonrió. —Bien.

Comenzó a comer mientras caminaban una a lado del otro, masticando miró de reojo a Wade, la cabeza de Peter le llegaba a la barbilla, ahora que lo notaba, su constitución era más grande que la de Peter, podría jurar qué algunos matices de su voz los había escuchado en otro lado.

—Nunca antes alguien me había regalado comida después de ver este rostro... o cualquier cosa en realidad —comentó Wade luego de minutos.

—¿En serio?

—Es la primera vez —dijo antes de meterse lo que le quedaba del perro caliente a la boca y masticar ruidosamente.

 _Eso_ … eso es tan triste.

—Bueno, creo que esta es la semana de las primeras veces —habló luego de segundos, intentando un tono jovial —, justo ayer por primera vez yo recibí un ramo de flores.

—No te creo.

—De verdad.

—No, no creo que haya sido la primera vez que recibas flores, seguramente tienes un montón de admiradores y admiradoras por ahí que te dan todo tipo de regalos caros, eres demasiado guapo y sexy.

Peter sintió sus mejillas rojas y negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué? No.

Wade lo miró de reojo al detenerse frente a un cesto de basura, dobló la caja para luego tirarla y metió las manos en las bolsas de la sudadera antes de bufar.

—Por favor.

Peter negó sonrojado, también tiro su plato a la basura.

—Ayer fue la primera vez que recibí flores —aseguró al volver a caminar —. Este… —recordó a Deadpool —, hombre, las robó del huerto de una mujer mayor —rio divertido al recordar —, en realidad no eran flores, si no un ramo de hierbas, creo que perejil y algo más que olía bien—metió las manos en su sudadera —. Fue lindo...

Había sido muy extraño y divertido, antes de que Deadpool arruinara el gesto tierno con su último comentario.

Peter se detuvo frente a su edificio, vio a Wade quien parecía congelado y lo miraba fijamente.

—Bueno, Wade, quizás después nos veamos por ahí.

Sonrió antes de dar media vuelta para comenzar a subir las escaleras hacia la puerta.

Escuchó una inhalación de sorpresa a su espalda, mirando sobre su hombro descubrió que Wade miraba con atención su trasero.

Peter se sonrojo y terminó de subir las escaleras corriendo, abrió la puerta, y entró cerrando con fuerza. Aun así escuchó un grito emocionado que lo hizo tropezar dentro.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
Peter aterrizó sobre el techo de un edificio, agotado se sentó a la orilla, le gustaba la vista que le daba ese edificio de la ciudad.

Podía ver a lo lejos el edificio Baxter de los cuatro fantásticos, también la torre de los vengadores.

Con ninguno de esos equipos tenia mucha relación, había perdido su oportunidad de conocerlos al negarse a revelar su identidad a Shield, la organización lo había buscado, cuando se negó, eligieron investigarlo de todas formas, descubriendo su identidad y enviando como agente encubierto a Phil Coulson, quien había fingido ser su director en la preparatoria, su negativa le había costado entrar en una lista negra de la organización y no ser incluido en un quipo de jóvenes héroes. Pero Peter había estado demasiado molesto por las acciones de Shield en ese momento como para considerar unirse a pesar de todos los beneficios que podría haber obtenido, como un apoyo económico, o mejoras a su traje, había escuchado algo sobre una motocicleta.

Peter había madurado desde entonces, y aunque continuaba molesto, sabia que no siempre era conveniente trabajar solo, las amenazas y villanos continuaban aumentando, algunos parecían estar obsesionados con destruir únicamente a Spiderman, eso era atemorizante y agotador, por eso esperaba que la organización lo buscará otra vez, no solo por los beneficios, si no para tener un respaldo y hacer un mejor trabajo como héroe.

Peter suspiró observando las luces de la ciudad, prestando atención a su entorno en busca de cualquier situación en la qué Spiderman fuera necesario, a decir verdad la noche había estado bastante tranquila. _Quizás deba irme a descansar._

—¿En quien piensas que te tiene suspirando así?

Los hombros de Peter se tensaron, no había escuchado a Deadpool acercarse, eso lo puso secretamente nervioso.

—No pienso en nadie, solo estoy agotado —miró sobre su hombro al mercenario, quien sostenía una gran bolsa de papel.

—Ser héroe es un trabajo duro, ¿eh?

—Ser héroe y trabajar solo, ese es el trabajo duro —dijo volviendo la vista a la ciudad.

Lo vio de reojo cuando se sentó a su lado, bastante cerca, solo centímetros lo separaban, Peter sólo suspiró agotado y no hizo intento por alejarse.

Deadpool entonces le tendió la bolsa, olía bien, a comida grasosa y picante, Peter la aceptó sin dudar.

—¿Qué es? —abrió la bolsa.

—Mi comida favorita, chimichangas.

Peter sacó un envoltorio alargado de aluminio y lo abrió. —¿Es comida mexicana?

—Más o menos —Deadpool tomó la bolsa de regreso.

Descubrió qué solo era un especie de burrito frito con mucha carne, Peter levantó su máscara hasta la nariz y tomó un bocado, sabia delicioso, dejo salir un sonido de aprobación.

—Bueno, ¿no?

—Mucho —dijo al pasar el bocado.

Deadpool no dijo nada, tampoco intento comer, solo espero a que Peter terminará, Peter disfruto de la comida contento, balanceando sus pies.

Al terminar, aceptó la servilleta que Deadpool le tendió y limpio su boca sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado, ni siquiera había dudado en llevarse a la boca la comida que un mercenario peligroso y supuestamente loco le había entregado, eso decía mucho de cuanta hambre tenia Peter, tomando en cuenta que solo había comido un perrito caliente hace horas.

Eso le hizo recordar a Wade. Y lo grosero qué había sido.

—Gracias.

—De nada, Peter, tómalo como mi pago por el perro caliente de esta tarde.

Tras escuchar eso se congeló, lentamente volteo su cabeza para mirar a Deadpool, este dejó la bolsa de papel en el techo y procedió a deshacerse de la máscara, en segundos Peter estaba observando bonitos y conocidos ojos azules.

—Eso fue una disculpa, no tenias porque pagarme —fue lo primero que pudo decir tras el shock.

—¡Aha! —señaló emocionado —. Sabia que si eras tú, no vomitaste al verme y supiste de lo que hablaba, solo tenia que comprobarlo.

Vio a Wade ponerse la máscara otra vez, Peter quiso golpear su frente por su estupidez, con la boca seca, lamio sus labios y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué es lo quieres Deadpool?

—Vamos tranquilo Spidey, el sospechoso aquí no debería ser yo —dijo poniéndose de pie —. Imagínate, me topó con este precioso y sexy chico, quien no sale corriendo al verme y además se muestra amable conmigo, conmigo —se señaló a si mismo —. Fue sumamente sospechoso, creí que alguien lo había contratado para ponerme una trampa, pero entonces, me cuenta algo que solo tú … y la anciana gritona deberían saber, ¡y también tiene un trasero qué solo tu deberías tener! Perfectos montículos, un lindo trasero de burbuja que te tienta a tocar y apretar, morder y…

—Deja de hablar de mi trasero así —se quejó molesto y avergonzado—. Y no intentes tocarlo —advirtió.

—Soy el Sherlock de este siglo —susurró con orgullo.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco bajo la máscara y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me quieres decir que todo esto fue una simple coincidencia?

—No, es el destino —comentó con seriedad.

—Cállate.

—Esta es una señal de algún dios, o alguna trama de fanfic cliché, el punto, no puedes negar que esto no puede ser una simple coincidencia, es algo más.

—Si, eres tu tramando algo.

—Me lastimas Spidey, a ti nunca te haría daño… solo en ese universo donde te asesine, pero después te reviví al darme cuenta de mi error, o ese otro donde…

—¿Qué? —lo interrumpió Peter confundido.

—Tienes razón, ese no fui yo, fue otro yo, el punto, no estoy tramando nada, solo te tengo una interesante propuesta —unió las puntas de sus dedos moviéndolas macabramente.

—No me estoy uniendo contigo para matar a alguien, no importa cuanto paguen.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y yo jamás te propondría algo así, por favor Spidey, eres la definición de la palabra héroe: honesto, bueno, amable, valiente, fuerte, perfecto, sexy, con unos ojos color chocolate qué te hacen suspirar, mientras te imaginas…

—Concéntrate —reprendió avergonzado.

—Correcto, bueno, aquí va, mi propuesta, prepárate.

Peter se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, curiosidad abriéndose camino, también se sentía divertido, sabía que Deadpool era bueno en una pelea, también que era conocido por su inestabilidad mental y por ser altamente peligroso, sin embargo Peter no se sentía en peligro.

—Estoy esperando.

—Tu y yo, formando un equipo, para luchar contra el crimen, equipo Spideypool —dio una vuelta antes de terminar en una pose ridícula con brazos extendidos, le recordó a las fuerzas ginyū.

Peter tuvo que reír, tanto que sostuvo su estómago.

—No tienes que reírte así —dijo con una nota extraña en su voz.

Peter dejo de reír para observarlo, sintiendo como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban.

—No me estoy riendo de ti Wade, solo… —se encogió de hombros —, es que, lo dices como si trabajar conmigo fuera lo mejor o algo así, cuando hay otros héroes por ahí que merecen más admiración, ahí tienes a los vengadores —hizo un gesto vago hacia la ciudad.

—Esos snob no saben apreciar lo que puedo hacer, tú por otro lado Spidey, eres real, el día que te ayude con el tipo rana, que por cierto es un ejemplo de cuan bien podemos trabajar juntos, te vi ayudando a un anciano a cruzar la calle, el viejo ni siquiera te agradeció, solo despotrico en tu contra y tu aun así lo ayudaste, yo lo hubiera hecho tropezar con su propio bastón… quizás lo hice.

Peter se sintió avergonzado, supuso ese hombre leía el Daily Bugle.

—Eso… Wade… no es...

Repentinamente Deadpool se puso de rodillas frente a Peter.

—Vamos Spidey, quiero ser un héroe como tú —unió sus manos.

—Wade no, levántate —lo puso de pie —, no necesitas hincarte, no soy nadie para que hagas eso.

—Eres mi ejemplo a seguir, mi héroe.

Peter solo lo miró, sin saber que decir, se quitó la máscara nervioso y pasó una mano a través de su cabello.

Wade suspiró soñador. —¿Puedo tomarte una foto?

—No.

Sonrió ante el sonido desilusionado que dejo salir, había algo en Deadpool qué tocaba el lado sensible de Peter, estaba resultando ser gracioso, y parecía no mentir en lo que decía, a pesar de eso, había momentos donde hacia reaccionar el sentido arácnido de Peter, algo que sucedía de forma aleatoria, Deadpool era peligroso, había un lado de él del cual Peter debía cuidarse. Se imaginaba ese lado era el único que el resto del mundo conocía en exceso, Peter se encontró queriendo conocer el lado qué lo hacía sonreír y que hacía Deadpool le diera flores, hierbas.

Miró la parte de la máscara que cubría sus ojos, apostaba qué ahora su mirada estaba mostrando desilusión.

—Esta bien, trabajaremos juntos, pero nada de asesinatos —miró las espadas —, ni desmembramientos o heridas graves.

—Estas quitando toda la diversión, pero lo entiendo y… espera, ¿dijiste que si?

—Si.

Wade puso las palmas en sus mejillas y abrió la boca, Peter espero, segundos después un chillido emocionado salió del mercenario.

—Oh. Por. Dios. Él dijo que si, lo hizo… —En un segundo se quedo repentinamente quieto.

Peter lo vio sacar un arma y apuntar su pierna izquierda, con una telaraña se la arrebato.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —exigió alarmado.

—Necesito comprobar que esto no es un sueño, que esto es real —susurró con extraña tensión.

—Ibas a dispararte.

—Factor de curación del imbécil de las garras mejorado, sanara.

Peter dudo, entonces se acerco, alzando su mano pellizco con fuerza la mejilla de Deadpool.

Él gritó y se sobo cuando Peter se apartó. —Estas despierto.

Wade empezó a reír volviendo a su estado feliz.

—Tienes razón, estaría haciéndote otras cosas si esto fuera un sueño.

Peter lo estudió preocupado, quizás las personas decían que Deadpool estaba loco porque no dudaba en lastimarse, pareció que era algo que hacía con frecuencia, probablemente aprovechando ese factor de curación qué había mencionado, se pregunto entonces porque su piel no se había regenerado.

—Tampoco puedes hacerte daño, si vamos a trabajar juntos debes prometer qué te comportarás y no harás nada peligroso para ti o otras personas.

—Palabra de scout —alzó su mano, mostrando una señal con sus dedos.

—Ese es el saludo vulcaniano —comentó Peter al conocer un poco de Star trek —. Olvídalo, te veré aquí mañana.

—¿Es una cita? —preguntó ilusionado.

Sintió sus mejillas calientes. —Si —el rostro de Deadpool se iluminó —. Una cita de trabajo —aclaró.

—Buh —se quejó.

Peter sonrió divertido, Wade lo miró fijamente, en segundos estaba siendo alzado por él, Wade le dio vueltas con los brazos envueltos en su cintura, Peter aún sosteniendo su máscara en un puño se apoyo en los hombros de Deadpool, Peter rio con cada vuelta.

—Esto será genial.

 _Eso espero,_ pensó Peter sonriendo cuando fue depositado en el suelo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
Peter subió con facilidad la pared de un edificio hasta llegar al techo, de pie miró hacia abajo.

—Gane —se jacto.

Deadpool aún subía las escaleras de incendios.

—Eso fue trampa —jadeo agotado.

Peter sonrió antes de sentarse y echarse sobre su espalda.

Había sido una tarde productiva y divertida, con ayuda de Deadpool había detenido dos asaltos a banco, cinco robos a transeúnte y evitado un secuestro, probablemente desarticulado la banda de secuestradores según entendió dijeron los policías al llegar.

Había sido útil tener apoyo, Deadpool se había adaptado a su estilo de pelea y en realidad parecían un equipo, el mercenario tampoco había asesinado o herido de gravedad a nadie, solo solía sorprenderse cuando alguien le agradecía por su ayuda.

Peter no creyó qué fuera tan sencillo, pero estos días habían demostrado que Deadpool podía convertirse en un verdadero héroe si se lo proponía, era ridículo, pero se sentía un poco orgulloso.

—Tramposo —soltó el mercenario cayendo a su lado.

—Lento.

Deadpool jadeo indignado.

Peter sonrió ante el dramatismo del otro, se daba cuenta que de verdad había disfrutado la compañía de Wade.

—Puedo demostrarte que no soy nada lento, a menos que lo pidas —dijo sugerente.

Puso los ojos en blanco ignorando lo caliente que se sintió su rostro, esa era una de las cosas que no entendía de Deadpool, su excesivo coqueteo, era incómodo que fuera un tanto vulgar y dirigido a él, en realidad todo se reducía a que no estaba acostumbrado, Peter no era exactamente guapo, la mordedura de la araña había traído consigo firmeza y algunos músculos qué trabajaba al ser como Spiderman, no comparado con los del otro, no era bajo, pero tampoco alto como Deadpool, en sí, Peter era un simple chico de veintiún años.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó Peter sin mirar a Wade.

—¿Qué? —respondió tendido a su lado.

—Decir todo eso… coquetear conmigo —susurró incómodo.

Deadpool no respondió enseguida, Peter sintió su pesada mirada, en un segundo el ambiente se había vuelto tenso.

—¿Por qué? ¿te molesta que este pedazo de mierda te coquetee? —cuestionó sin emoción.

Peter parpadeo confundido. —No, yo no..

—¿Es esta tu forma de decirme que ni siquiera lo intente? —zanjo antes de reír sin humor.

Apunto de levantarse Peter se vio presionado desde sus hombros al concreto de forma dolorosa, Deadpool encima de él, atrapándolo entre duros muslos.

—Sé que no tengo oportunidad, con nadie, mucho menos contigo… —dijo inclinándose sobre Peter, sus rostros cubiertos quedando íntimamente cerca.

—Wade —suspiró lamentándose —. Wade no me refería a eso —no hizo intento por levantarse, presentía qué complicaría las cosas —, solo que no lo entiendo, me has visto, no soy la gran cosa y...

Deadpool comenzó a reír, Peter se dejó quitar la máscara cuando el otro lo busco con brusquedad, respiró hondo esperando que Wade también descubriera su rostro, cuando lo hizo Peter contempló sus ojos, llenos de enojo y dolor.

—No te burles así, Peter…

—No lo hago, ves —señaló su rostro cuando la presión sobre sus hombros desapareció —. Soy alguien normal, sin atractivo, así que no entiendo porque… ¿te gusto?

Wade lo miró fijamente, parpadeando.

—¿Qué? —chilló extendiendo la vocal con consternación—. Realmente crees eso, ¿no? —rio con algo cercano a la histeria —. ¡Spidey! Soy yo el de bajo autoestima —señaló su cara.

—No tengo bajo autoestima, solo soy realista.

—¿Acaso te has visto en un espejo, Peter? —susurró —. Por si no te ha quedado claro, pienso que eres precioso.

Sintió su rostro caliente, asintió concentrado en los ojos azules.

—Gracias… a mi también me pareces atractivo, me gustan tus ojos.

Wade lo miró como si fuera una criatura rara y confusa.

—Y —continuó Peter —, podrías, podrías tener una oportunidad conmigo…

Decirlo lo hizo consciente de lo que sentía, de la confusión, miedo pero también emoción en su interior, darse cuenta lo hizo real.

Había tanto que podía salir mal, una gran cantidad de razones por las que era una muy mala idea, aun así, Peter estiró sus brazos para tomar en sus manos el rostro de Wade, atrayéndolo hacía si hasta que sus labios tocaron una mejilla cicatrizada, sonrió cuando Wade jadeo sin aliento, fue el turno de la mejilla izquierda.

Al alejarse, Wade lo miró fijamente, pareciendo incrédulo, confundido, reacio a creer.

Peter lo volvió a traer hacia si, esta vez para depositar un beso en sus labios, un beso lento, delicado y temeroso.

—Eso fue dulce, tan dulce —susurró mirando los labios de Peter —. Necesito mi arma —masculló de repente.

Peter golpeó sus mejillas con dos palmadas sonoras.

—Estas despierto.

—Estoy despierto —susurró aturdido.

Sonrió suave. —Si.

—Oh Dios mío —dijo Wade sonriendo antes de ponerse de pie para comenzar a saltar alegre.

Peter se sentó, riendo por la emoción de Wade, sintiéndose halagado, sintiéndose contento y esperanzado a pesar de las dudas. 

_________________________________


End file.
